Discovering Light
by Hockey23Girl
Summary: Kari learns that she is the eighth digidestined child. How does she handle it? Who does she start to wonder about? I am terrible at summaries. Please read and review. Warning: first chapter is really long! Summary might change later. Go easy on me :
1. Chpt 1 Never Again

**I don't own anything at all! I don't know who owns Digimon, but they get all of the credit :)**

**I tried to write with some ignorance because this is in Kari's point of view and she's only 8, so you can't expect her to say "He whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at me" I don't know, is it just me who thinks she wouldn't describe things like that?**

**The first couple of chapters will be of the episodes during and after they found out Kari was the eighth digidestined child, so a lot of it is quoting the episodes. Later I will spin off and have a whole different story. Season 2 won't exist (maybe I will bring in the characters, but I never liked that season so I don't know their personalities . .) These are the thoughts of Kari as all of this is playing through. I promise it will get better and more detailed later on!**

**Summary: Kari learns that she is the eighth digidestined child. How does she handle it? Who does she start to wonder about?**

**Please go easy on me :) This is my second fanfiction and I didn't have anyone to edit this, so I did my best. Writing tips would be lovely! I spent all day working on this. Flames are expected, so flame if you want, I guess.**

When I saw Koromon, I knew exactly who and what he was. Somehow, I knew about the Digital World already, but I couldn't tell you how or why. I just knew it. I suppose it's like asking a baby how he knew he was hungry. He just knew it.

I can feel something in the back of my brain trying to push its way through, but I can't urge it along. All I know is that it's the reason why I know about the Digital World. I wonder if I will always feel it there, faintly calling out my name.

Ever since Tai showed up with Koromon, I can't sleep. The thing keeps pushing and pushing and I'll lay awake all night long, trying to urge it along, but its useless. I'll just be really tired and kind of crabby in the morning. Im getting blue circles around my eyes from it. Mommy always asks if I've been getting enough sleep or if I'm sick again, but I'll tell her I'm fine. It's not entirely a lie. I do feel fine. I don't think I'm still sick.

When Tai went to camp, I was supposed to go, too, but I got sick. The last time I was sick, I had to go to the emergency room, so now I never get to go anywhere, even if I feel perfectly fine. I really wish I could have gone, though. Tai is my best friend, even if he is my brother. He is always so nice and looks out for me. Sometimes he's a better parent than my actual parents.

My parents never listen to me. I could feel perfectly fine, but they would say I can't go outside. Tai trusts me, though. The day I went to the emergency room, I had stayed home from kindergarten because I was sick. When Tai got home, he really wanted to play soccer, and he didn't want to leave me home alone, so I promised him I felt fine.

We went out to the park near our apartments and he put down his soccer ball.

"Now watch me!" Tai said, with the soccer ball under his foot. He took a step and kicked it right at me.

I bent down and stopped it with my hands. I wanted to show Tai that I could kick it really good! This would go right to him and he would be so proud that we could do this all the time!

The only problem was that I was starting to feel dizzy. My head was heavy and I couldn't think real well.

I looked at the ball and thought about the ball going right to Tai. I took a step and kicked it. When I kicked it, my legs got all twisted and I got so dizzy I fell! I saw that my kick didn't go to Tai.

"No, that's not right." Tai said picking up the ball.

I remember that I was really sorry. I wanted to play soccer with Tai all of the time, but the first time we did it, I screwed up! I let him down!

"Kari? Kari!" I heard Tai yell.

I curled up so I couldn't look at Tai's face. "Tai . ." I whispered, "Sorry . ." And then I can't remember anything after that.

I woke up in my daddy's arms in the hallway, in front of our front door. I felt really warm and I was still kind of dizzy. I heard my daddy say 'hospital' and I knew I was just there. I got scared for a minute, but I remembered that I never said sorry to Tai!

I looked over my daddy's shoulder and saw Tai standing there! He looked really sad! _I_ made Tai sad!

"Tai?" I asked. "I'm sorry I can't kick the ball very good. You'll probably never want to play with me again."

I looked at him one more time and I saw that he was crying. Now I made him sad! I couldn't look at him anymore. I didn't want Tai to feel bad because of me.

Since then, Tai has been a lot more careful with me, but he still trusts me. He's the best big brother I could ask for and I love him. I don't deserve a brother as nice as him.

Ever since Tai came back from the Digital world, digimon have been everywhere, destroying bridges and blowing up the sides of buildings! They were here before he came back, but they didn't do anything. Somehow, all that they did was affect the weather.

The weirdest part is, I was the only one who saw them until Tai came home. Mommy and Daddy said I was watching too many scary movies, but I don't like scary movies! I haven't watched one in forever!

Right now, Tai and I are watching the news. Agumon and I are eating watermelon as a snack. Boy, Agumon sure does eat a lot!

The news reporter was just talking about women who are going to the hospital for something weird when Tai turned the TV off.

"Sudden Anemia?" Tai repeated.

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

"I'll get it!" called Tai. Tai went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hi, Matt, did you just see the news?"

Pause

"You did? So that television report about the monsters was-" I didn't hear the rest because Tai went in to our bedroom.

I was kind of wondering what they were talking about, but since he went in to another room, I'm pretty sure he wanted privacy. I chewed on the sweet watermelon and thought for a minute. Miko, our cat, jumped up on to the couch next to me. I smiled at her and scratched behind her ears and she started to purr. That made me laugh because I love the sound of purring!

I looked over to our window/sliding glass door. I thought about all of the trouble that was happening. All of the people getting hurt. Why can't everything be normal? I really like Agumon and I would never wish for us to have never met, but I wish nobody was getting hurt. I hope Tai finds the eighth child soon. Whoever they are, they're either really lucky or really, really _unlucky_!

I put the rest of my watermelon back on the plate and slid off the couch. I walked over to the sliding glass door that goes to our balcony. I slid it open to go outside, but Miko ran out!

"Miko! Where do you think you're going? You can't come out at this hour! Go back inside!" I set her down just inside our apartment, "Good kitty!" Then I shut the door.

I walked to the edge of the balcony and thought some more. I looked at the top of a building where I saw something move. A tiny speck was at the top of the building. Then it got bigger so it was a dot. It got bigger and bigger! Oh, it's not getting bigger, it's getting closer! It's a man! In a pointy hat and cape!

"Who are you? How are you able to fly like that?" I asked, kind of scared.

"Oh, . . well . ." he started, but a cat jumped over the railing and landed next to me! Hey, its the cat from before!

I saw her earlier at the park when I was chasing after Miko. She looked different than any cat I've ever seen. She had purple fur at the tips of her ears and had a purple striped tail. She wore yellow gloves on her front paws that had tiger stripes. There was a ring on her tail, too.

"What a funny looking kitty." I said out loud. She turned and looked at me.

We stood there staring at each other for a while, until I realized something. "Hi, there. Are you a friend of Agumons?" She looked like she could be a digimon. "Are you one of them?"

"Meow, meow."

I smiled and squatted down, "What's your name?"

"Meow, meow," is all she said. Then she ran off.

"Wait, don't go!" but she was gone.

Later, when I was walking home, I saw something move behind me. I looked and I saw the same kitty jump behind a bush. I laughed and pretended to not notice. I ran the rest of the way home to see if she would still fallow me.

When I got to my door, I saw her at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, I know your there!" I told her.

She jumped and hid in a shadow.

"You can come in if you want to. Mom's not home." Then I went inside and left the door open.

I sat on our couch and turned on the TV. It was on the weather so I watched it, because they always talk about the digimon. I didn't really listen, though. I was listening to hear if the kitty came in.

Then I saw her jump on the couch. I didn't turn my head, incase I would scare her. I heard her walk on the back of the couch until she was behind my head. I don't know why, but it was really funny. I was about to start to laugh so I decided to turn to her.

"Hi!" I said. She froze where she was, so I held out my hands, "Come here!" She jumped and lost her balance and fell off the back. I got up and looked around and saw that she was walking away.

"Are you going already?" I asked. She turned her head and looked at me. I guess not, "But, you'll come back again, right?"

She turned and ran out the door. Aww. She was cute and I might have been able to talk Mom in to letting me keep her.

*****************end of flashback

"Oh, it's you! Hello, again. You're Agumons friend, aren't you? How come you ran away the first time I saw you?"

The man handed her something and nudged her towards me. She held out her front paw holding the thing.

"What's that thing? Can I see it?" I asked. It looked like a game. The kind that you get out of a kids meal at a fast food place. As soon as my hand touched it, it started to glow and beep!

I gasped and the kitty said, "Wizardmon, tell me, is this girl the eighth digidestined?"

Me?

"Yes," said the man/Wizardmon.

"Well, then, who is her digimon?" the kitty asked quietly. She seemed lost, kind of. She never looked away from me. Her blue eyes were looking deep in to mine, like I was the most amazing thing in the world.

"I think you know. You were waiting for someone. Try to remember," Wizardmon helped.

"Hold on, my memory is starting to come back," the kitty said.

The whole time, I just stood there, while the kitty looked at me. Are they saying that I'm the one Tai's looking for? Am I the one that all of these digimon are searching for? Am I the reason that all of the people on the news are being hurt? I didn't know how to feel about that. I was excited because then I could go with Tai and visit the digital world, but I was scared because all of the bad digimon are looking for me. Something tells me that they're not afraid to hurt me.

"Yes, I was definitely waiting for someone," the cat continued, "Ever since I was Nyaromon, I was so lonely. Every day I just kept waiting and waiting. The seasons changed and the years rolled by and still, I kept waiting, but no one ever came. Then when I became salomon, I started searching. I went on a journey, but what I finally found was not the someone I had been waiting for. Instead, I found evil and darkness. Myotismon. Then those days of torture and despair began and I started to forget. Forget that I was waiting for someone. Searching for someone."

"Wh-what are you guys talking about?" I finally asked, "What does any of this have to do with me?"

"Kari," Wizardmon said calmly, and gently, like I was a little kid again, "Gatomon," he said gesturing to the cat, "Is your digimon, and you are the eighth digidestined."

"Kari! Get away!" Tai yelled, coming from our other glass door from our bedroom.

"What's the matter, Tai?" I asked.

"What do you digimon want?" He demanded.

"Wait! Listen to what I have to say!" Wizardmon began.

"Kari, you get over here! Those two are evil digimon!" Tai yelled.

"No, Tai! They're not evil! Gatomon has been searching for me! For me, the eighth digidestined child!" I yelled. Tai has to believe me!

Just then Agumon shot a pepper breath at us! His aim must have been off, because it came straight at me!

"Watch out!" yelled Gatomon, and pushed me out of the way.

The pepper breath hit Gatomon in the stomach and she was blasted back and hit the railing of the balcony!

"Are you okay?" Tai asked me.

"Oh, no! Gatomon!" I yelled, "Are you all right?" I said coming closer. I reached out to touch her in case she was hurt.

"I'm fine," she said, "This is nothing compared to what I've been through."

"Did you see that?" Tai asked Agumon, "Gatomon saved Kari!"

"Now that you remember, do you understand?" Wizardmon asked Gatomon.

"Yes, I was waiting for the digidestined human I belonged with." She stood up shakily and smiled at me, "That's you, Kari! You're the eighth digidestined!"

"You were waiting just for me?"

"I've been searching forever and ever for you!" She ran and hugged me.

"You could have just called." I joked, "Guess what, Tai. Gatomon is my digimon! Now I've got one, too!"

"Don't be silly, Kari, that doesn't make sense!" Tai said.

"It makes perfect sense, considering she's the eighth digidestined," said Wizardmon.

"That's right, and I'm her digimon. No matter what happens, I'll always protect her," said Gatomon.

"Then why are you a part of Myotismons army, and just who is this guy?" Tai asked, referring to Wizardmon.

"He's called Wizardmon. He put himself in great danger to bring me this digivise. He's my friend," Gatomon answered.

"But, how do I know if I can trust him or not?" asked Tai.

"Frankly, I don't care whether you trust me or not, but I'm going to fallow Gatomon as long as she needs me," he held out the digivise to Tai, " Here, you take the devise."

Tai took it.

"Why give it to Tai? It belongs to Kari," Agumon asked.

"She can't be seen with it," Wizardmon answered, "If Myotismon finds out she's the eighth child, and Gatomon is her digimon, then he will destroy Gatomon and won't rest until he finds Kari. If you have the digivise, then our secret will be safe."

"Okay, I'll take it, but you better not be double crossing us," Tai said unsure, "What's next?"

"Your sister needs her crest, the real one," Wizardmon said.

"The real one?" Tai repeated.

Gatomon held up a necklace thing. "This crest is just a copy to help find the digivise, but Myotismon is the only one with access to the real crest," she said, "We've got to get it back."

"Leave everything to us," Wizardmon said. They started to walk towards the railing.

"Wait," Tai said, "Where's Myotismon's hide out? We'll come with you!"

"No! It's too dangerous!" Wizardmon said without turning to look at us. He climbed over the railing and jumped with Gatomon under his arm. They flew off in the same direction they came.

"Be careful, Gatomon!" I called.

"Can we trust them?" Agumon asked.

"We have to, we have no other choice," Tai answered.

We watched them fly until they were just a speck.

"Come on, Kari, we need to keep you hidden. No more coming out to the balcony," Tai said.

What? No! He's acting just like Mom and Dad! "But, Tai!" I pleaded.

"No, Kari! You need to stay safe!" Tai said squeezing his hand shut.

"Wait Tai, look!" said Agumon.

"What? I don't see anything," Tai said stubbornly.

"Just wait," Agumon insisted.

_**Crack!**_

The sky lit up with lightning and thunder boomed.

"Look, there! Up in the sky!" Tai exclaimed.

"Myotismon and Gatomon are in a fight!" Agumon said.

"Oh no! I hope their not being hurt!" I said. We looked out again.

_**Crash!**_

Another bolt of lightning.

"Woah! Let's go!" Tai said.

"Right!" Agumon agreed.

"Wait up! I want to go, too!" I said.

"I can't risk you getting hurt! Wait here." Then they were out the door.

"Aww," I mumbled.

_**Crash! Crack!**_

I hope their okay! Please don't let Gatomon, Wizardmon, Tai or Agumon get hurt!

I waited and nothing happened. Everything was quiet. I couldn't see the fight from our apartment.

"I wonder what's taking them so long. Come back, Gatomon," I said out loud, "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."

I felt responsible for her. She had waited and searched for so long only to be hurt. Now, she finally found me and is in big trouble. Why is everything so unfair?

"But, I'm sure Tai and Agumon will take care of you," I said.

That made me feel a little better, but not much. I have the worst feeling that everything _won't_ be okay.

I waited and waited. Nothing was happening. I rested my chin on my hands and wished on every star that Gatomon and Tai would be okay.

I don't know how long I stood there, but then I heard the front door open.

Tai walked in with his head low. He kicked off his shoes.

"Oh, no," I whispered.

I ran inside, "Where's Gatomon?" I asked, hoping that maybe she got away and maybe had to go somewhere.

Tai shook his head, looking down. He wouldn't look at me, "Myotismon got her. He threw Wizardmon in the lake. We fought as hard as we could, but he was too strong."

He looked up at me and smiled sadly, "But don't you worry, Kari. We'll go out and get her tomorrow."

"But, Tai, we need to get her now! Myotismon could hurt her!" I pleaded.

He held my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, "There's nothing we can do right now, Kari. The best thing we can do right now, is get some rest. We need to be ready to fight tomorrow," he kneeled down, "Okay, Kari?" he said gently.

"Yeah, okay," I said quietly looking down.

"Come on, let's get to bed."

We got in to our pajamas and Tai laid down in his bunk of our bed. I walked over to the window and peaked out the curtain.

"Hey, Tai? Do you think Gatomons okay?"

"Sure she is, Kari. First thing tomorrow, we'll find her."

"Don't worry," Agumon added, "I think we better get to bed. We need our rest to fight Myotismon. Don't want to fall asleep on the job, do ya?"

I closed the curtain, "Okay," I said softly.

I went over to our bed and climbed up to my bunk.

"You scared, Kari?" asked Tai.

I pulled the sheets over my head, "Not really," I lied.

"'Atta girl. Leave everything to me," Tai said.

I laid there and thought about Gatomon. I really hope she's okay. I believe Tai will get Gatomon, I'm just worried how she's doing right now.

Finally I drifted in to a fitful sleep full of thunder and a wizard with a cat under his arm flying away.

I woke up early and looked down at Tai. He was sprawled out across the bed with his arms and legs hanging off the edge. His mouth was wide open, and he was drooling a river. Agumon had gotten bumped to the floor.

I climbed down and poked Tai's cheek.

"Tai. Wake up." I whispered loudly.

Tai jerked his arm and almost hit me.

"Hey!" I laughed and flicked him on the tip of his nose.

"Hhmph!" He groaned and put a hand on his nose.

"Tai, please wake up."

"Okay, I'm up. And it's not nice to flick people," he said smiling and rubbing his nose.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said smiling, then I stopped and got serious, "We need to find Gatomon."

"Oh, yeah that's right!" he said and rolled out of bed.

I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to change. After I changed, I brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

Tai had just come out of our room when I was done and he quickly brushed his teeth.

Mom was making breakfast.

"all right, first I'm going to call Matt and tell him we know who the eighth digidestined is," Tai said, coming out of the bathroom, not noticing Mom.

"The eighth what?" Mom said, wiping her hands.

"Nothing, Mom! Just a game we're playing!" Tai said quickly and kind of loud.

"all right, you kids," she said smiling.

Tai picked up the receiver of the phone.

"Oh, great, the phone's still out," he said.

The digimon had been affecting the technology, too. It was like a city-wide power out.

"Oh your poor father. I hope he's not still stuck in the subway," said Mom.

"Were not watching that video again," said Tai.

"The TV's still out sweetie," Mom said.

_Ding Dong_

"I wonder who would be dropping by unannounced," Mom said, walking to the door, "Coming!" She opened the door, "Hello? . . . . Aagh!" she screamed.

We gasped and saw that a man had pushed her over. He was wearing a creepy white mask and a package delivery suit. He looked over at us and suddenly he wasn't a man! He was four ghosts!

They flew at us and I hugged Tai. Just before they got to us, Agumon shot out of our bedroom and used pepper breath!

"Agumon!" we both said at the same time, relieved.

"Tai! Kari! Aagh!" Mommy yelled from the hallway! There was a whole army of ghosts taking her away and going in to other apartments! Three more ghosts turned and came in the door.

"Agumon! Digivolve!" Tai yelled, hugging me closer.

"Agumon, digivolve to. . . Greymon!" yelled Agumon/Greymon.

He became huge and burst through the wall. Me and Tai climbed on his back. We looked over Greymons shoulder and I saw all of the streets filled with the ghosts!

"Oh no, another monster!" I heard my mommy's voice yell.

"Don't worry! This monster is on our side!" yelled Tai, "Get my mom, Greymon! Hurry!"

"Shadow scythe!" we heard a deep and haunting voice yell.

Greymon shuddered and howled with pain.

"Well Greymon, it looks like your time is up!" the same voice said, "Get the rest of the crowd!" he said to the ghosts around him.

We finally got to see him. He was the same size as the rest of the ghosts, but he was wearing a cloak and was holding a chain and the thing the grim reaper has. A scythe?

"No!" Mommy yelled.

"Nova Blast!" yelled Greymon and shot a huge fireball at the cloaked ghost. It hit him in the face and shot him back in to a building.

"Sorry, Tai. I'm losing it! We'll have to get your mom later! Right now, we have to get out of here!" said Greymon.

"Mommy!" I yelled. They'll hurt her! They're taking her away just like Gatomon!

"Mom, we'll be back!" Tai yelled.

"Kari! Tai!" I could barely hear mommy yell.

Greymon fought against the crowd of people and ghosts and carried us to an empty street. I started to feel him shake.

"Sorry Tai, I'm dedigivolving!" Greymon said.

Tai and I jumped off and Greymon turned back in to Agumon.

"You okay, Agumon?" Tai asked, putting him on his shoulders.

"I've felt better." He said tired.

"Tai!" We heard a voice yell.

"Huh?" Tai said, looking around.

"Up here!" It yelled again.

We looked over to the construction site we were next to and up on some beams was a blond haired boy about Tai's age. He was wearing a green shirt that looked kind of funny. The sleeves were off and it had a turtle neck. Next to him was a digimon with tiger stripes on it.

"Matt! Is that you? Hey man we gotta talk!" called Tai.

We went over and Matt climbed down.

"Hey, Tai." Matt said. Then he looked at me. "Is this your sister?"

"Yeah, her name is Kari. Kari, this is Matt," Tai introduced us.

"Hi, Matt," I said.

He held out his hand. It had a brown glove on. "Hi, Kari, I have a brother about your age," he said, smiling.

We shook hands. His hand was a lot bigger than mine.

"Come on, we better go somewhere safer," said Matt, "I think there's a garage over this way."

We found the garage that was being built and went inside. We found some stairs that went to a basement so we went down them.

Tai put Agumon down on the ground and Matt sat on the steps. I went over to Agumon and noticed a cut on Agumons hand. I rubbed it.

"You feel any better?" I asked, worried.

"A lot better! Thanks Kari!" Agumon said.

"What! You're kidding me!" I heard Matt yell behind me.

"No, it's true! Kari's the eighth child!" Tai said.

I'm starting to get annoyed. All of the problems that are happening right now are because of me! Mommy is getting taken away! All of these digimon are here because of me!

I found a first aid kit for the construction workers and took out the bandages. I wrapped up the cut on Agumons hand.

"Poor Agumon, your always getting beat up," I said. I finished tying it, "There! How does that feel?"

"You're getting good at this!" he said.

I laughed and was about to say 'thanks' when Tai yelled.

"No, way!"

"Way! It's true! I saw the whole thing!" Matt yelled.

"That creepazoid!" yelled Tai, "He's cut off the whole entire district!"

"Mmhmm," Matt agreed, "It's his crazy fog bank of his!"

I wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about, but I think they were talking about how Myotismon cut off all of the power in the district.

"This is insane! Holding thousands of people prisoner! Just so he can find the eighth child!" Tai said.

"And there's no telling what he'll do if he doesn't find her!" Matt added.

Tai grunted in frustration and kicked a can lying nearby. "Aagh!" It rolled by me. Tai sat and scrunched up his eyes.

"This is all my fault," I said.

"Huh?" They said at the same time.

"This is all happening because of me, right? That's why mom and dad and everybody are-"

"Now don't say that! It's not your fault." Tai said, "It's just the way things are. It's called 'destiny.'" he held my shoulders and knelt down so we were eye level, "Don't you worry! I'm gonna bring mom and dad home safe and sound!" he laughed, "and your little buddy, Gatomon, too," he smiled at me.

"Hey, Matt!" He said, "Do me a favor and look after her until I get back."

"Uh, sure. No problem." Matt said. He sounded unsure, though.

Oh great, now Matt has to baby-sit me. He could be helping Tai! I can stay here by myself!

"Kari, I need you to be a big, strong girl for me while I'm gone, okay?" Tai said, still holding my shoulders.

I looked up at him.

"Okay, please be careful," I said.

"Hey, aren't I always?" he asked. He stood up and looked at his digivise.

"Okay, its 7:30. Give me two hours. If we don't make it back by then, you guys get out of here! Lets go Agumon!"

"Okay!"

"Be careful man!" called Matt.

"See you soon!" Tai called over his shoulder, not looking where he was going, "Everything is going to be all righ-" Tai tripped over a beam on the ground.

"I hope so," I whispered. I guess Matt heard me, though, because he sighed and looked down at me.

"Hey, Kari, everything is going to be all right. You'll see!" He said smiling down at me.

I guess I didn't look so sure because he added:

"Hey, has your brother ever let you down?"

I thought about it. "No I guess not, but last night, Tai went to rescue Wizardmon and Gatomon from Myotismon, but Gatomon got captured."

"Wizardmon, huh? Is that your digimons name?" Matt asked.

"No, no mine is Gatomon. Wizardmon is like her best friend, but he's gone now. He got captured by the bad digimon. It must be awful to lose your best friend."

I sat down on some bags. The bag said there was cement mix in them.

"My Mommy got captured by them, too," I gasped and stood up, "But not my daddy! Do you think maybe my daddy got away? He's all right, don't you think? Mommy will be okay, too, because Tai's going to rescue her, too right?"

"Uh, sure he will, Kari," Matt said, looking away, "But let's remember, Tai's just one kid, and he's fighting hundreds."

Oh, no! Mommy! Daddy! I started to realize just how scary this was! I started to cry!

"I want my mommy to come back!" I yelled.

"Nice work, have some compassion!" said Matt's digimon, Gabumon, "Can't you see she's worried about her family? You're worried about yours, too, right?"

"Aw, I'm sorry Kari," Matt said kneeling down so we were at eye level, just like Tai does, "Of course Tai will save your parents," he said smiling, "he always saves the day!"

My hands were covering my face and I was looking down. Then I felt his hand touch my chin and tilt it up.

He was smiling sadly. Wow. His eyes are so pretty! They're the same color of that blue crayon that everyone fights over! I have to remember to color them.

"Tai saved me a couple of times in the digital world. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him," he said softer now.

I sniffled. Did Tai really do that?

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Yeah! He saved everyone! When he left for that little bit and came home, we all fought and got separated! Then when Tai came back, he brought us back together again! He brought my little brother back to me," he was talking really soft now and his blue eyes looked bluer. He looked like he might cry!

Without thinking, I got up and hugged him.

"Thank you," I said in to his shirt. He smelled like laundry detergent and hair gel. I smiled, I love those smells.

He hesitated, "Uh, yeah, sure. Anytime," he rubbed the back of his head and smiled. He blushed and hugged back.

We let go and I sat down on the sacks again. I was smiling uncontrollably. Matt's so nice. He really knows how to cheer me up. Then I started thinking about Gatomon, again. And Mommy. And Daddy. I sighed and got sad again.

Matt stood by a beam and leaned on it. He looked at me and gave me a smile.

This time it didn't work so much.

He grabbed his digivise and looked at the clock on it, "Huh, your brother should have been back by now. Where is he?" he started to walk around impatiently.

"Hey, is anybody there?" we heard a girls voice yell.

"Sora!" Matt yelled. We ran up the stairs and out of the garage. "Whatsup?" Matt asked.

A girl flew down on her flaming bird digimon, and in the birds other claw, she held another flower girl digimon, but she didn't look to good, "Matt! Thank goodness! Myotismon has rounded up everyone in the district! He's holding everyone in the convention center!" Sora said.

She had red hair and had a blue hat on. She had a yellow tank top on and blue jeans. She was really pretty. She had rusty brown eyes, a lot like mine.

"So what do we do now?" asked Matt.

"I have a suggestion," said a deep and haunting voice. The same from before! We looked up and saw the ghost digimon with a cloak and scythe and chain. "You see, I've never understood why the master is wasting all this time, searching for the eighth child, when it would be so much easier to just destroy you all!" He lifted his scythe and made a loud ghostly moan.

The ground began to shake and a giant green dinosaur burst out from the ground!

"Say 'hello' to Tuskmon! Watch out, avoiding his razor sharp horns is no easy tusk! Haha, sorry," he chuckled, "And here's the second member of our tag team!" he said gesturing to the sky.

A giant praying mantis digimon flew down making a terrible screeching sound!

"Snymon! A deadly praying mantis digimon. Which is so appropriate because you're all about to become his prey!"

"Watch out!" Sora screamed.

"Gabumon!" shouted Matt.

Gabumon digivolved in to Garurumon and attacked Tuskmon. He lunged and jumped on top of him.

"Don't worry, we can take these guys," said Sora's digimon. She flew up to Snymon.

"Twin scissors!" hissed Snymon, and swung his claws.

Oh no! Everyone is fighting! Someone will get hurt!

Tuskmon threw Garurumon off and he slammed against a building.

"Hey, your going the wrong way!" yelled Matt.

Garurumon fell, making an agonizing grunt as he fell. He stood unsteadily, not ready to give up.

The ghost digimon threw the chain he was carrying and it wrapped around Matt's neck!

"Shadow scythe!" he tried to swing and hit Matt, but he ducked.

Matt's being choked!

"Get back!" yelled Sora. She ran up holding a broom stick and swung at the ghost digimon.

The ghost digimon swung back and broke the broomstick making her to fall back to the ground.

I stood watching, terrified. Matt and Sora are being hurt!

Sora's digimon digivolved to Garudamon.

"Twin scissors!" the snymon hit Garudamon knocking her in to a building!

"Aah!" I yelled. This is too much!

"Kind of chokes you up, doesn't it?" said the ghost digimon, laughing.

Matt was struggling against him. He took short gasping breaths. He was making a terrible grunting noise.

Sora laid on the ground.

"Stop it, now! That's enough!" I yelled.

The ghost digimon paused and turned to me.

"It's me you want! I'm the eighth child. If you'll just stop hurting my friends, I'll come with you quietly. Wherever you want."

The ghost digimon laughed, "What a refreshingly helpful attitude!" he swung his scythe and the two other digimon left. He released the chain from Matts neck. Matt took long gasps of air. He held his neck and his breathing didn't sound right.

"I'm ready," I said.

"Hurry, Matt, stop her!" cried Sora from the ground.

"No, Kari! You don't know what you're doing!" Matt yelled crawling towards me. It sounded like it hurt to talk at all.

A pink bubble surrounded me, then turned black and lifted me off the ground. I flew through the air and I faintly heard Matt yell my name.

**"Kari!"**

I tried to drown them out. I'm doing this for them. Everything will be okay if I just do this. Nobody should be hurt because of me.

I thought back to Matt being choked and I shuddered. No, never again. Matt was so nice to me and he fought for me, yet he didn't even know me.

His voice echoed through my head.

_"Kari!"_

I'm doing this for you, Matt. You don't have to be hurt because of me anymore.

My heart felt heavier and heavier the higher I flew.

**If you actually read this far then thank you! This chapter was amazingly long and it took me a couple of days. Any writing tips would be helpful. Yeah this is my second fanfiction and it's not the best. I promise it will get better as soon as I get in to my plot and they're not in the real world anymore. Oh and when she was talking about Matt's eyes being the color of the crayon everyone fought for, I was referring to 'Cerulean'. Everyone in my kindergarten class fought over it like dogs :D Anyways please review!**


	2. Chpt 2 Confusion Weird Feelings and Pain

**Ok, so I think I'm giving up on making it adolescent. . . It takes away the all over story affect. (Well I guess that's my opinion) In the last chapter, I noticed that a lot of the diolauge didn't make much sense, but I'm writing it as it's said in the episode. Lots of repeated lines! Sorry about it, though. I'm trying to shorten the chapters, which isn't going so well _ and I'm trying to update weekly, and this week is pretty busy so this is my only chance. I have a TON of homework to do after this. Busy schedule is busy :P**

The only thing that I could think about was the terrible fight that had just happened.

Even though I'm flying in a dark bubble, up to a TV station window, and I'm sure I'm about to get in to a dangerous and probably life-threatening situation, the only thing I can think about is the safety of my friends.

Matt. I _just_ met him two and a half hours ago, and I already feel connected to him. Like some force is drawing me to him and I know I will always be safe as long as I'm near him. Like we will be best friends and I can never let him down.

I've never felt this with anyone other than Tai and my parents. Matt risked his life so that the bad digimon wouldn't find out that I am the eighth digidestined child. Less than five minutes ago, he was being choked! With a chain! For me! Little Kari. Tai's little sister.

Matt told me everything would be okay and I believe him, but that noise . . . Oh that terrible choking he was making just a few minutes ago . . . I knew if I didn't do something soon, everything _wouldn't_ be fine. So to save him, I gave myself up. Now there is no hiding. No going back. He risked his life, and now I have to make it up to him.

He fought with every inch of his life to protect me, only for me to come out and surrender. He doesn't deserve to be hurt. I feel nothing but guilt, and slight relief to know Matt isn't being hurt anymore.

I can't look down. If I do, I will see Matt. I will see all of the destruction that happened because of _me._ I can only look up at the TV station that is getting closer and closer. My eyes sting and hurt and I feel like I'm going to cry, but I won't. I _can't_. I have to be a big, strong girl, like I promised Tai.

I can hear Matt yelling, below. I'm trying with everything I have to ignore him, but his voice stands out clearly. Desperetly crying out.

"Kari don't! You don't know what you're doing! You can't give yourself up to Myotismon! He'll destroy you and gain control of both worlds! KARI NO!"

Each word was more and more desperate and strained.

I closed my eyes tight and held back the tears.

Can't you understand, Matt? Can't you think about yourself for once? I'm doing this to save you! You're so nice and brave! You're life is more important than mine! Stop being so selfless!

The bubble finally reached the window and molded to my body to fit through. It brought me forward and set me down gently. The ghost digimon flew up, next to me.

The same digimon that had just been choking Matt.

The room is wide open. The carpet is red and the walls tan. There are no corners. This part of the building is a sphere, so all of the rooms are circular. There is no furniture, so the only thing in it, is me and the digimon.

I clenched my fists and glared at him. He hurt Matt. He directed the other ghost digimon to kidnap everyone. All that I felt for him was hatred. I'm not scared of him! He's a big bully, and Tai says bullies are cowards. This digimon is the biggest bully I've ever met!

Suddenly the ceiling started to turn black. I looked up and saw two boots fall through. Then legs. A body. Arms. Hands holding a white cat.

GATOMON!

The rest of the man fell through and he smiled evilly, down at me.

Slowly, he drifted down and landed in front of me. By his shoulder is a bat digimon.

So this is Myotismon.

The ghost digimon is facing me holding his scythe above my head. He's making sure I won't go anywhere. Where would I go even if I tried?

"I've got you, my pretty, and your little cat, too," Myotismon chuckled.

I looked at his blue-grey eyes. They were nothing like Matt's blue eyes. Matt's eyes were nice and kind. They were pretty, and the color of my favorite crayon. Myotismon's eyes were like a cloudy day. Dark and dreary. He had a red mask around his eyes that had bat wings sticking up on the ends. If you ask me, they look silly.

Myotismon didn't scare me, either. I had imagined him something worse. I don't know what, but worse. Myotismon just looked like a guy on halloween with a bad Dracula costume. His lips are purple and his fangs stick out of his mouth over his bottom lip.

"Little girl. Why have you chosen to show yourself to me? Do you have any idea what's about to happen to you?" He asked with his deep and gravelly voice.

"I've got a guess," I answered.

"Then, why?"

"'Cus, you were hurting all those people," I said softly.

Myotismon and Gatomon looked surprised. I got mad.

"Someone had to stop you from hurting innocent people!" I said loudly, glaring up at him. I balled up my fists.

He chuckled, "My, what a thoughtful little girl you are," he said, "Gatomon. Why won't you look at the eighth child's face?"

"Because she's not the eighth child. Who is she? I've never seen her before in my life," Gatomon said.

Huh? Is she trying to protect me? I need to protect _her_! I gave myself up to save her, Tai, Mommy, Daddy, Matt, everyone! Why is she doing this? It's _MY_ fault!

"Is that right?" Myotismon asked sarcastically. He looked back at me and stared in to my eyes.

He lifted his hand and snapped his finger.

The bat digimon by his shoulder shot straight at my face and I screamed. He grabbed a chunk of my hair and tugged really hard! His claws scratched my head, while doing it! I screamed louder.

"Kari! No!" Gatomon said, finally looking at me.

"Ow! My hair! Ow!" I yelled. He was pulling really, really hard! Finally he let go.

"Kari," Myotismon repeated, "Interesting how you know her name since you've never met her before!"

Gatomon groaned and looked down at the floor. Her face drooped.

Suddenly she began twisting and yanking until Myotismon dropped her!

"Kari!" she yelled. Gatomon ran and turned around in front of me with her arms out wide, protecting me.

"Together again," Myotismon said in a mocking voice, "Too bad it will be short lived."

He crossed his arms in front of himself. He laughed again.

"Grizzly!" He tucked in, "Wing!" he opened his arms out, holding his cape open. A black mist started to form in front of him.

_ BAM!_ The door burst open!

Two other digimon burst in! A bug digimon and the flower girl digimon from earlier that Sora's digimon was carrying.

"Electroshocker!" yelled the bug digimon, creating an electric ball in his hands.

"Flower canon!" yelled the other, aiming a flower bud at him. It opened and a flash of light burst out from it.

They both shot at the same time. Myotismon deflected them and they went soaring up to the ceiling! The ceiling exploded, leaving a big hole!

Then I saw them. Matt, Sora, a tall boy with dark hair and glasses, a short boy with red hair, and a boy that looked my age. They all came to protect me!

Don't! I'm trying to protect you!

Suddenly, my feet weren't touching the ground anymore. Myotismon, Gatomon and I were floating up, and out, of the hole in the ceiling.

I couldn't take my eyes off Matt. He looked back, concern etched in his face. Butterflies suddenly took over my stomach, but I don't know if it's from flying, or what.

"It's getting a little noisy in here. Let's go somewhere a little more quiet," Myotismon said.

The bat digimon flew with us, flapping his wings frantically to keep up.

"Not so fast!" called Matt. He ran to teh window, and leaned out, "Weregarurumon!" he yelled.

I looked down and saw the wolf digimon below, fighting Tuskmon and Snymon again! He knocked Snymon down and looked up. He saw me and understood.

He took off and jumped up to the side of the building, and latched on. He pulled up and suddenly he was running up the side!

Myotismon landed us on a catwalk thing going between two parts of the building. He chuckled and waited as Weregarurumon jumped over the ledge and landed in front of us.

"I am really getting sick of that laugh," I heard Sora say.

Garudamon and a beaver digimon thing with a turtle shell and a hammer came up, too.

The bug digimon digivolved.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to . . . Megakabuterimon!" now he looked like a giant, red, stag beetle.

"We need you! Get Kari! Megakabuterimon, go!" yelled the short red-head boy.

Megakabuterimon dipped and flew straight at Myotismon.

"Horn blaster!" He yelled.

Myotismon laughed and turned his hand.

Suddenly Megakabuterimon turned and was going straight at Weregarurumon!

The wolf digimon dodged his attack, but got hit by one of his legs and flew back, over the ledge! At the last second, he grabbed the railing!

Myotismon chuckled and crouched down, "Crimson Lightning!" he yelled. He leapt up, swinging out his arm and swinging forward.

A red, magic, whip thing swung and hit Weregarurumon's hands, making him let go! His eyes widened and he fell!

"Weregarurumon!" cried Matt.

"Oh, thats got to hurt," Myotismon mocked.

I looked over and suddenly saw a bright flash of light! Myotismon grunted and fell forward.

He growled and looked behind him at . . Wizardmon!

"What?" Myotismon asked, shocked.

"Kari, here, catch!" yelled Wizardmon.

I was so stunnded to see him, I didn't react right away. Then I saw the crest coming at me. At the last second I reached up and caught it.

"It's Wizardmon!" Gatomon cried.

Myotismon stood up.

"So, you're still alive."

"That's right, it takes more than the likes of _you_ to destroy me!" said Wizardmon.

Myotismon frowned, "We'll see," he shot out a ball of light from his hand.

It hit Wizardmon in the chest, and he flew back in to the side of the building.

"Ah!" he cried.

"No! Wizardmon!" yelled Gatomon.

"Now, give that to me!" demanded Myotismon, from behind me, "You little brat!"

I turned around, "No!"

"That wasn't a request!" he said, stepping forward. He lifted his arm and aimed at me.

"Wait!" Someone yelled.

I turned, smiling. Tai!

"Mimi!" the flower digimon said, as a girl with brown hair, in pink pajamas walked up.

"You just picked on the wrong guy's little sister, !" yelled Tai. He held out my digivise, "Kari, here catch!" he yelled.

He stepped back and swung his arm. He grunted and swung forward, letting go of the digivise.

His aim was off and I ran to the side, just barely catching it. I lifted it in the air so he could see I got it!

"Ya!" I shouted.

Then I felt a claw scrape my hand and take the digivise. I turned and saw the bat digimon!

"Hey!" I said.

"I got the digivise! You can thank me after you take over the world, boss!" he said grinning at me.

"That's nice work! Go get them Phantomon!" Myotismon said.

The ghost digimon flew at Tai and Greymon.

Phantomon made a haunting groan and flew straight at Tai, swinging back his scythe!

Suddenly Greymon digivolved in to Metalgreymon!

"Time out!" yelled Phantomon.

"Go get him, Metalgreymon!" cheered Tai.

"Gigablaster!" Metalgreymon yelled.

His chest opened up and two torpedoes shot out.

Myotismon laughed and held out his hands to the torpedoes and they stopped. Then they disintigrated!

"But how?" asked Tai, astonished.

I looked over at him and saw the bat digimon over his head.

"Horn blaster!" called out Megakabuterimon.

"Vulcan's hammer!" yelled the beaver/turtle digimon.

"Wing blade!" shouted Garudamon.

"Flower canon!" yelled the flower girl digimon.

All of them shot at the same time straight at Myotismon.

He laughed and held out his arms, making them all disappear!

"He's strong! Too, strong," I heard Matt say.

"Are you done? I'm getting bored," Myotismon said, smiling, "It's time to finish you off!" he yelled, looking at me and Gatomon.

We crouched, ready to fight.

"Nightmare!" he yelled closing his cape.

Another digimon digivolved.

"Patomon digivolve to," yelled the digimon that belonged with the boy my age, "Angemon!"

Now, he was an angel digimon! He glowed and Myotismon hissed, pulling his cape over his head.

"Now what?" he demanded.

"Hand of faith!" yelled Angemon, and his fist glowed. He punched the air in Myotismon's directon and sent a glowing fist at him.

Myotismon was finally hit and he fell back, slightly. Phantomon was standing next to him and got hit too. He disintegrated!

"Have you had enough, or do you want some more?" yelled Angemon.

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same question," Myotismon said, standing straight. He closed his cape around himself and turned, "Grizzly wing!" He shouted opening his arms. A black mist filled with bats shot straight at me!

"Kari!" yelled Tai!

"Aah!" yelled Wizardmon.

The bats were getting closer and closer by the second! I blinked just before they hit me and suddenly Wizardmon was in front of me!

He got hit full on and he fell back, almost in slow motion! His hat desintegrated, too.

"Next time, don't get in my way!" spat Myotismon.

"Oh, no!" cried Gatomon!

"Wizardmon!" I said kneeling down and hugging him, "You're gonna be all right. Please don't leave! Wizardmon!" I said quickly, in panic.

"Are . . you all right, . . Gatomon?" he asked, slowly and weakly, turning to Gatomon.

"You saved me," she said, tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry," she closed her eyes and turned her head down.

"About what?" asked Wizardmon.

"Sorry, I got you involved in this," Gatomon whispered.

"Don't be sorry," he said. His green eyes were glossy, "I don't have any regrets. If I hadn't met you, my life would have had no meaning," he closed his eyes. I think he smiled underneith his collar, "Glad that you and I are friends."

"Friends forever," Gatomon whispered.

Slowly, he turned his head, and went limp.

"Wizardmon. Are you okay? Please answer!" I said crying.

Behind me, I saw something glow. I turned and saw my digivise glowing in the bat digimons claw.

"Aaah!" he yelled.

"Look, it's Kari's digivise!" said Tai.

"I can't hold on!" the bat said, then he dropped it.

Tai caught it and turned.

"Kari! Here!" He threw it at me.

I caught it and held it in both hands.

"Not her, no!" yelled Myotismon.

Gatomon began to digivolve!

"Gatomon digivolve to," she glowed and transformed in the sky. Slowly she turned in to the shape of a human, "Angewomon!"

She turned in to a beautiful lady with wings! I stood staring, in shock.

"Gatomon is," I said, "An angel?"

Everyone stared and gasped.

"Myotismon," said Angewomon, "You've tried to destroy teh digidestined and attempted to concur Earth, and doing so you have ruined the lives of digimon and humans alike. How can you justify yourself?" She asked in a firm, strong voice.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of _you_. It is my destiny to plunge this world in to darkness and become the king of the digital world and no angel or digimon has the power to stoop me!" Myotismon sneered.

Angewomon just watched Myotismon, showing no emotion.

"Myotismon, don't you have regrets for the things you have done?" asked Angemon.

"Ha, Nightmare!" he began.

"HEAVEN CHARGE!" yelled Angewomon. She launched a ring in to the air.

A rainbow spilled out from it and rained down on us.

Myotismon stood, eyes wide. He was paralyzed!

"My power! It's, it's brewing!" Metalgreymon said.

Weregarurumon climbed up and jumped next to us.

"Everyone, give your powers to Angewomon!" said Garudamon.

"Horn blaster!"

"Flower canon!"

"Vulcans hammer!"

"Wolf claw!"

"Wing blade!"

"Gigablaster!"

"Hand of faith!"

They all shot in to the ring. It glowed green and pulsed. The air grew tense.

"Celestial arrow!" yelled Angewomon.

She pointed at Myotismon and swung up her other arm.

The green orb turned in to an arrow and glowed.

The air grew tense around Angewomon and all of the lights dimmed.

The feathers on her wrist made as a bow and she drew back, aiming.

"No! Don't!" cried Myotismon.

She let go.

The arrow plunged through the air, making all sound disappear. The arrow struck right through Myotismons chest.

"Aaagh!" he screamed.

The arrows light grew and consumed him.

When it dimmed, he was gone.

"Myotismon," I said, shocked, "Is . . gone!"

"Kari!" shouted Tai.

The rest of the kids yelled in agreement, but I was stunned.

Then the building began to shake.

"Let's get out of here, before were crushed!" yelled Sora.

We all climbed on our digimon and jumped down, off of the building.

We got down safely and the spherical part of the building rocked. Then it slowly tipped and rolled right off.

_** Crash!**_

It landed about 30 feet away from us.

After the dust cleared, all of the big kids stood in a circle.

"You guys are the bomb! I can't beleive we finally destroyed Myotismon!" said Tai to the digimon who had dedigivolved, back in to their In-training forms.

"That wasn't so tough after all! Great!" said the tall kid, with glasses.

"Yeah!" Said who I guessed was Mimi.

"Hopefully the real world will return to normal," Matt said.

I was listening, but not watching. I was watching the sky. When Matt had talked, my stomach flipped agian, but I ignored it.

"Hey you two, what's wrong?" asked Sora.

"Look! Up there!" said the boy my age. I hadn't noticed him next to me.

"What is it?" asked Matt.

"The fog!" I said quickly, looking at Matt. I almost blushed. What's wrong with me?

"It's getting bigger!" I managed to spit out.

Matt looked at me, concern in his eyes.

"That's impossible," Tai said, looking up.

Everyone tilted their heads up.

"But, Myotismon is gone," I said.

"Maybe not," the tall boy said grimly, "Maybe he's still out there. What if we just made him stronger?"

I gulped. That didn't sound good.


	3. Chpt 3 Yeah, I Know

**Okay, chapter 3 :D. I'm sorry that I took so long. . . this time I actually wanted to make sure it was good. I was so dissatisfied when I reread chapter 2 :P It felt so rushed! Blah! Terrible writer here *sigh*.**

**Yeah, school and then softball practice straight afterwards until 5:15. Then on Tuesdays and Thursdays I have marching band from 6 to 9pm. Then on Saturdays, I have marching band from 9am to 4pm! Busy busy busy! (not that you guys would really care XD just need to vent)**

**The reason I made Matt so open to Kari is because he's really good friends with her brother, and he's used to spending so much time with TK. To me, that would make it easier to talk to her.**

**Did I mention that I'm only 14 and writing is pretty new to me? Yeah, go easy please, haha! Any suggestions are welcome to help improve it, and please tell me of any grammatical errors, so I can fix it and not look like a total chump :D**

**I stink at retelling action fighting scenes v.v**

**There's always so much that I want to say in these author notes, but I always forget when I come to start typing. I really need to write them down .**

"Aw! Give me a break!" Tai exclaimed, kicking Myotismons mask that still laid on the ground, amongst the rubble.

"That lousy fog barrier is still up," Matt grumbled.

"So beating Myotismon didn't solve anything," concluded Mimi, softly.

Just a minute ago, we had been celebrating because we beat Myotismon, only to find out that we didn't. Not even close.

The red headed boys computer beeped.

"Hang on!" he exclaimed.

We all stood around him and watched the screen as he sat down.

"We've got mail from Jenai!" he clicked on an Icon and a page pulled up. A dancing man with a gray mustache popped up and he began talking.

"Wonderful news, my friends! I may have found the way to defeat him, once and for all!" A brown screen with symbols filled the screen, "All though this looks like a graham cracker, it's actually an ancient text, which I've translated! 'The sky will be darkened with the wings of many bats. The fallen people will envoke the name of the undead digimon king and when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the king will reveal himself to his true form _as _the beast."

So far, I don't see how this is wonderful news. This guy was talking so fast, barely pausing between each sentence, I don't understand half of it! I may not understand what he's saying, but I _do_ know it's not good.

"Then the angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect, and a miracle will happen! Please, always, recycle. That last part sounds weird, but good luck!" The dancing man faded.

"Well that was about as clear as mud. Can you make heads or tails of it?" Sora asked us.

"Oh well . . ." The red head boy sighed.

None of this was making any sense, at all, to me. All I can think about right now is Mommy and Daddy.

"Listen, Tai. Maybe we should try to find Mom and Dad," I offered, quietly. I don't want to be a burden, but I can't help but worry.

Tai turned and looked at me, "You're right," he said softly. He must have forgotten about them.

"I wouldn't mind checking out my place, either," The tall boy, with glasses, added.

"And I'd like to change my pajama's. Or at least get a matching robe," Mimi complained.

"Yeah, let's go. No reason to stay here," Tai decided.

We walked through the dust filled streets, from when the building collapsed.

I stayed at the back of the group. I feel like I'm only in the way.

I kicked a pebble. Everything's all screwed up. It took all of our energy, just to temporarily get rid of Myotismon. Do we ever win? I sighed out loud. I kicked the pebble again, and it went too, far to the right, and I passed it. I sighed again, and looked at my shoes instead. The bright pink footwear shuffling slightly through the rubble.

I felt something rest on my left shoulder. I turned and saw a brown work glove placed there. I slowly followed the hand, up the arm, to the persons face.

Matt smiled sadly down at me.

"Hey, Kari, we'll be fine! We beat him once, we can do it again."

I tried to give him a smile back, but it quickly changed back to my sad frown.

Matt walked around, in front of me, and put both hands on my shoulders. He knelt down and looked at me, now eye level.

"Hey, you were really brave and strong back there," he said softly, but encouragingly, "I don't think I could have handled that any better. Just don't ever give yourself up so quickly. You had me scared to death!" he chuckled.

_ You_ had _me_ scared to death when you were hanging on to your last inch of life!

"You were being hurt! You were being _choked_! I was scared and I panicked and I didn't know what to do!" I rambled, hot tears pricking at the back of my eyes. I sniffled.

"Hey," he said, gently, "I'm okay, now. I'm sure Garurumon could have saved me, too."

"You almost . . . You could have . . ." I stuttered in a whisper. I choked on some of my tears.

"But, I didn't," he finished, "And I have to thank you for that." He smiled again.

I reached out and hugged him tightly. I buried my face in to his shoulder, wiping tears and a little snot on it.

"I'm sorry," I said, letting go, looking at the wet stain on his shirt.

He looked at his shoulder and laughed. "I can handle a little boogers. No harm done," he said ruffling my hair.

"No, not just that," I said. I looked down, not meeting his eyes. "You were being hurt because of _me._ If I had given myself up sooner, or if I had never been a part of the digidestined. None of that would have happened. I don't want to see you getting hurt! You didn't deserve that! And I just stood there!" I was almost yelling, now. I took a deep breath, "I knew I had to help," I whispered, finally.

I looked up at him again shyly. He had a far away look in his eyes. When he caught my eye, he smiled again.

"Here, I want you to have something," Matt reached in to his pocket. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

I raised my eyebrows and sniffled again.

"Come on. I won't bite," he chuckled.

Finally I closed my eyes. Slowly, I lifted my hand.

I felt something smooth and rectangular fit in to my hand. It was slightly warm from being in his pocket. The corners were rounded. It was about the size of our T.V. remote.

"You can open."

I slowly opened my lids and looked in Matt's eyes. His eyes are bluer than I remembered! He smiled at me, almost shyly. Slowly, I lowered my gaze to my hands.

I gasped.

"As long as you have this, you and I will both be safe. I promise," Matt said.

"You're trusting me with this?" I asked, astonished. "It looks expensive! What if I lose it?"

"You won't," he assured. "Go ahead, try it."

I slowly brought it to my mouth. I blew in to the side. A sweet musical sound filled the air.

"My lucky harmonica hasn't failed me yet," he smiled. "I think it's time I shared it's luck."

"Why me?"

"Because I trust you," he said as if it were obvious, "You obviously care about other's so much. I know that you could never lose this even if you tried."

He smiled and wrapped his fingers around mine, closing them around the instrument in my hand. He pulled back and slowly stood up, looking over his shoulder at the group, who had gotten pretty far ahead.

"We should probably catch up. Don't want to lose them already!" he laughed.

I looked down at the gold harmonica one last time and put it in the pocket of my pink shorts.

"Race you!" I laughed.

"Oh, your on!" He burst.

We ran back to the group, not really racing, but running together.

"Hey, where've you been?" Tai asked as I caught up.

"I had to tie my shoe and Matt waited for me," I lied. I don't know why I did. Our conversation was kind of private, so that might be why.

Tai raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay . . ." he said, unsure. Then he smiled, "Matt's a good friend like that."

I smiled and nodded. I just realized that my eyes must be puffy from crying. Tai probably noticed. That would explain his uncertainty. I'm glad he didn't ask, Mommy or Daddy probably would have pestered me, asking questions.

I looked back at Matt and saw he was walking next to a man and his brother.

"Is that their dad?" I asked.

Tai turned and looked at them, "Oh, yeah. He's helped out a lot," he said, putting his hands on the back of his head, with his elbows extended outwards, in a relaxed position. Like how he normally does when he's laying down.

"I didn't notice him before," I said.

"Yeah, he's trying to stay out of the way, unless we're in trouble," Tai said closing his eyes.

Hm. I don't know why, but that was kind of weird to me. Our Daddy would have tried to take over the group and probably refuse to let us fight. Their dad trust's us, and doesn't want to be a burden.

I looked back again and smiled. Matt and his brother were laughing about something and his dad was smiling to himself.

Finally we reached the Odaiba mansion. An apartment complex. The red headed boy and the tall boy with glasses, both have relatives here. They both went inside, while we waited. The red head was the first to come out, with his parents.

"Alright can someone explain what's going on?" his dad asked.

"It's a pretty long story, but I'll give it a try," Matt's dad said.

The adults stayed in the doorway and talked. All of the rest of us stayed back in our own little groups.

"Hey everybody, wait for me! Sorry I'm late!" Mimi called, running up, in her new clothes, "Aren't we missing somebody?" She asked, looking around.

"We're waiting for Joe, he's still upstairs," Sora said.

Okay, now I know the boy with the glasses' name. I know Tai, me, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Matt's dad and now Joe. I don't know Matt's brother or the red head.

I looked around at everyone. Matt and Tai were talking, and Matt's brother stood next to them, listening. Agumon and Gabumon stood with them, and Matt's brother's digimon, sat on his head. Sora and Mimi stood off to the side, chatting, along with their digimon, and the red head was with Matt's dad, who was talking to his parents. He, and his digimon, would add little parts if Matt's dad forgot.

I stood by myself. Once again, I feel like the tag along. A burden. All I've done so far is cause trouble. Everyone in the district have been kidnapped, my new friends have been hurt, and our worst villain imaginable, is probably getting stronger. At least Gatomon fought him until he couldn't stand it, but that still wasn't me.

Gatomon looked up at me with her sharp, blue eyes.

"Kari, what are you thinking about?" She can tell something's bothering me.

"Nothing," I said, hugging myself, "I'm just worried about Mommy and Daddy."

Well, it wasn't entirely a lie. I really am worried!

Gatomon didn't look so sure, but she nodded.

"Okay, kids, you find out what's happening at the convention center," Matts dad said, "We'll try to find a way through the fog bank barrier," he nodded to Matt's brother. I guess they're the "we".

Matt's brother nodded back. They started to turn and leave.

"Be careful!" I called, "Stay safe, Matt's dad and . . ." I trailed off.

They turned and nodded.

"TK," Matts brother said, "Call me TK."

I smiled and nodded. I waved one more time. TK. That's a nice name.

"Come on, we better get going," I heard Tai say behind me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him, "Okay."

We jogged towards the convention center. It was kind of long and I had trouble with my breathing. I'm not a good runner because of when I was sick.

Tai, Matt and Sora ran ahead, while Mimi, the redheaded boy and I strayed back, because were slow.

When we got near the convention center, we saw the ghost digimon standing guard. Our digimon ran ahead and got rid of all of them.

We got inside and ran down the no-longer-moving escalators.

We were still coming down when Tai, Matt and Sora, stopped dead in their tracks at the bottom.

"Oh my," I heard Sora whisper.

I ran down and stopped, too. My breath caught in my throat, even though I had just been panting. Joe came up behind us, with another boy, who looked a lot like him. They both froze the second they reached us.

All of the adults were lying in rows on the ground, not moving at all. I can't even tell if they're breathing!

"We should try and find our parents," whispered Tai.

Slowly, we walked up and down the isles, scanning for Mommy and Daddy.

"There!" I yelled, pointing at Mommy. I ran to her and knelt down. She was so still! I pet her long hair. Tai came up, next to me.

I looked around, and saw Daddy laying right next to her.

My eyes started to tear up again.

Matt came up next to me and crouched down.

"Hey, I better get going. I have to find my dad and brother. I can tell them what's happening here. Besides, I think you guys have it covered," Matt said looking around at all of the people.

"Sure thing," Tai said, nodding, not taking his eyes off of Mommy.

"Be careful, Matt," I half whispered, still petting my mom's hair.

He turned and looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I've got Gabumon to take care of me," he said.

I smiled sadly, "Still . ."

"I'll be fine," he reached out and ruffled my hair. "You have enough to worry about."

He pushed off of his knee's and stood up. He stretched his arms and casually winked at me, patting his pocket. Then, before anyone could notice, he turned and walked away, hands in his pockets. Gabumon followed and they walked up the escalators.

I sighed, and looked down at mommy. Her face was completely still. If it weren't for the tiny breaths through her nose (that you could barely feel if you put your hand in front of it) she would look lifeless.

Tai looked up at me. "Hey, everything will be fine, Kari," he smiled a little.

I nodded, but didn't try a smile. I got to my feet. Slowly, I scanned the room. Row after row of innocent people, under some trance or another.

I felt Tai's eyes watching me as I walked to the nearest row, and looked at each person. Each face had the same frozen, expressionless look. I kept walking up and down. Gatomon followed, trailing behind. I recognized a few, but not by name.

With each face, my heart got heavier. An old woman, who I had seen at the market. She was always so kind, smiling at me and saying a friendly "Hello" to everyone who passed.

The mail man. I didn't know him at all, but he would always smile and tip his hat at me, if we made eye contact.

Most were faces that I have never seen before, but none of them deserved this.

I looked at the next person and my heart sank. Her blond hair framed her face and laid across the floor in curls. She wore her favorite blue plaid sweater. My teacher, . Of course she's not anymore, it's Summer, but she was always so kind. She's fairly young for being a teacher, but she's everyone's favorite. She would always give me stickers on my homework and sing us songs. Her kind smile never left her.

Until now. Just like every other face, she laid there, completely still.

Everyday in the morning we would sing the "Zippity do dah" song, and again, before we left at the end of the day.

"Zippity do dah, Zippity-ay. My oh my what a . ." I sung quietly to myself. ". . . wonderful day. Plenty of sunshine, shining my way," I sighed and looked around. "Zippity do dah, Zippity-ay."

On the last day of school, she had cried. She gave us all tight, warm, hugs as we left. On our way out, we all sang this song, but not as happy and warm as every other day. We all sang it quietly and sad. When it came for my turn to hug her, I felt myself crying, too. I hugged her tightly and she pet my head, singing the ending. "Zippity do dah, Zippity-ay," sang her soft, beautiful voice, in almost a whisper.

"This is all our fault, Gatomon," I said quietly.

"Mhmm," she agreed, softly.

We both stood and stared at . Her soft face looked at peace, somehow. Her freckles stood out in the florescent lights.

"Don't worry. This 'spell', or whatever it is, will wear off and then everyone will just wake up again," Sora said, from a few rows away.

We turned to face her and nodded. I sure hope so. All I got out was a simple "Mhmm."

Sora turned and looked down at a woman, "Yeah, isn't that right, Mom?" she asked, sounding like she was reassuring herself, more than us.

Sora nodded down at her mom, and took a few steps away, towards Tai.

I looked down at one more time. How can such innocent people get sucked in to this?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone sit up.

I turned and saw the woman Sora had talked to, sitting upright.

"Sora, your mom's awake!" Biyomon called.

Sora turned, "Huh?"

Her mom sat, with her arms straight out, just like a zombie!

"Lord, Myotismon, Lord and master," she said, with no emotion.

"Mom what is it? Are you alright?" Sora shook her shoulder, but she didn't budge, "Mom!"

"Myotismon, Lord and master," repeated someone on the floor.

I turned around and saw with her bright blue eyes, wide open!

"Myotismon, Lord and master," she said again.

"Aah!" I yelped.

I ran back to Tai and Mommy. Everyone who I passed had they're eyes wide open.

"Myotismon, Lord and master," chanted everyone, now.

"Stop it, Dad, snap out of it!" Tai exclaimed.

"Mom, it's me!" I begged. She's scaring me! Her brown eyes were completely glazed over, and she stared off in to space.

Matt, TK, and their dad came running down the escalators.

"What's going on here?" his dad shouted.

"Very odd," said the boy who followed Joe. He kneeled over a group of people. He turned his head to Matt's dad as he talked, "Physically, they're still asleep. It's like their all having the same dream."

"Hey, wait a minute!" called the red head boy, "Do you guys remember the prophecy?"

We all gathered in a group by the escalators.

"Yeah, it fits," Matt said, "It says the fallen people will envoke the name of the undead king."

"Well," Gabumon said, "The first part about the bats came true."

"Huh?" Joe asked.

"When was that?" Tai half-demanded.

"What does the third part of the prophecy say?" Sora interrupted.

The red-head sat down and opened his laptop. He typed something in, and started reading.

"Before the 'recycle' part, it was 'When the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself in his true form." he said.

"Terrific, but what's the hour of the beast?" Tai asked.

We all stood, thinking. I looked around at everyone. The redhead still sat with his computer, chin in hand, eyebrows furrowed.

Sora had a determined look set on her face. Tai did too, but in his own, strong, presence.

Matt was unreadable. I could almost see the gears cranking in his head, by his eyes, but he didn't show it on his face. TK, and Joe, just looked worried.

I probably look worried, too. I looked down at Gatomon. She stared straight ahead, also showing little emotion. I sighed.

"Six, six six," Matt's dad said. He walked over to our group, "Six seconds, and six minutes passed six o'clock," he spoke gravely.

"Sounds like triple six," Tai whispered, "Is our unlucky number." He dug out his digivise and read the clock.

"It's almost time!" he shouted.

"Quick, get in the van!" Matt's dad rushed.

"I'm coming with you!" I shouted.

"No, Kari, stay here for now!" Tai argued, running up the escalators.

No, I'm not giving myself up so easy this time. I ran after him and Matt and Matt's dad.

Matt and his dad got in the front, and Tai opened the sliding door. I followed him in.

"No, Kari!" Tai almost pleaded, "You can't come with!"

I looked him dead in the eye, and sat down.

"She's going to have to come, we don't have any time," Matt said.

Tai sighed, "Alright, but your staying in the car! You're not getting out for anything!"

Agumon and Gabumon climbed in and shut the door. The second it clicked, Matts dad stomped on the gas and we all lurched back.

Tai, Agumon, Gabumon and I sat in the middle row. Off in the distance I could see a black cloud forming over one of our tallest buildings. It was moving, though, like it was buzzing. I leaned forward and looked harder.

Bats.

The cloud is a swarm of bats. I gasped and quickly leaned back in an upright position.

Tai looked at his digivise again.

"We're never gonna make it!" he said, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He sat tense, gripping the digivise in a fist.

I took my digivise out of my pocket. I looked at the clock. 06:06:04. 06:06:05. 06:06:06.

"Show time," I heard Tai whisper gravely.

I looked out the window at the bats, again. They formed a funnel going in to the building, now. They spun and spun, and sunk in to the building. As each bat went in, the building got darker, and darker. Now, it's pitch black, except for the bright, shining light poking out of the windows, and cracks.

Then it exploded. A monster was crouching where the building had stood! Slowly, it stood upright.

We saw it from the back. It had red bat wings that stretched over three buildings on either side of him. Blonde hair hung from its head and ended at his middle back, in between his wings. Red horns poked out of the top of his head.

Matt's dad stomped on the breaks. We all flew forward from the momentum, to be caught, and jerked back, by our seat belts.

Tai ripped open the door and burst out, along with Matt and his dad. I stayed inside, like Tai asked. I feel bad for disobeying him, but this is just important for me as it is, them. How could I not demand to come? I looked at the monster again. Oh yeah, that's a good reason.

Agumon and Gabumon digivolved in to Greymon and Garurumon.

The monster turned towards us, giving us a full view of his front side.

** "Urraaaagh!"** it roared.

He had the same mask that Myotismon was wearing, but it looked menacing now, instead of silly. It's face was pale blue, but the rest of his body was blood red. He had an eight pack and a very muscular body. His arms stretched out too far, so that if he held them by his sides, they would almost touch the ground. From the waist down, he had thick, black fur.

The tiny bat digimon flew up, "Where are my manners?" it sneered, "Allow me to introduce you to the new and improved, Venommyotismon!"

"_Venom_myotismon?" Tai repeated.

"That's right! The king of the dead! He's the 'un' and you're the 'dead'!" It chuckled maniacally. He flew up to the beast's face.

"MORE ENERGY!" it bellowed, "I'M HUNGRY!"

"No problem, boss! There's all those people just laying there, waiting for ya!" he assured.

Wait. Hungry? People laying around? Is he going to _eat_ them? _That's_ why they're there?

Mommy! Daddy! ! My blood ran cold and my heart sank.

"Remember to start your day with a good breakfast!" the bat digimon joked.

"I'll begin with a little snack!" the beast sneered. He leaned forward and began sucking in air, vacuuming up the bat digimon!

"Hold on, what're you doing?" he cried, "Aaaagh!" he screamed, flying in to his mouth.

I turned away, squeezing my eyes shut. That didn't just happen. That didn't just happen. The little bat digimon just went back to the digital world and was put on time out. He did NOT just get eaten. Sure he was evil, but nobody deserves _that!_

Venommyotismon took a step, causing a huge boom. Then another. He was walking straight towards us.

"He's going after everyone in the convention center!" shouted Matt's dad.

"Pump it up, you guys!" Tai yelled.

"Digivolve!" Matt cried.

Garurumon growled, "You heard them, let's do it!"

"Ya!" bellowed Greymon.

Matt and Tai's crests glowed. Blue for Matt and orange for Tai. Both digimon digivolved, Greymon in to Wargreymon and Garurumon in to Weregarurumon.

Greymon was huge, but didn't even make it up to Venommyotismons knee, and Weregarurumon was probably about Matt's dads height, maybe a little taller.

"Should we flip a coin to see whose first?" Weregarurumon asked.

"Allow me!" Greymon bellowed, "Gigablaster!" His metal chest opened up and he shot out two torpedoes.

Weregarurumon launched forward and jumped up, landing on a torpedo.

The torpedoes flew straight at the beast, aiming for his hip. Weregarurumon jumped off at the last second and slashed at his chest, while the torpedoes smashed in to it.

"It didn't even faze him," Matt said, incredulous.

Weregarurumon climbed up and ran up the front of the monster. He jumped and sliced at his forehead.

Venommyotismon didn't even blink, but the gash in his head opened up. Slimy pink tentacles shot out and wrapped themselves around the wolf digimon.

"Gigaclaw!" Greymon shouted, launching his metal claw out. It flew through the air and cut through the tentacles, causing them to retract.

Greymon leapt up and caught the falling wolf digimon, while sending two more torpedoes at the beasts face.

This time, he fell back, taking out the buildings behind him.

"Did it work?" Tai asked.

Two red claws rose out of the rubble.

"Urrrgh! MORE ENERGY!" It roared, "I MUST FEED!"

"That answer your question?" Matt asked.

Greymon and Weregarurumon jumped down to Tai and Matt.

"Matt, Tai! Go to the convention center and warn the others!" Weregarurumon said, "Don't worry about us, we'll take care of this clown!"

"Alright, but just watch yourself!" Matt warned.

They piled back in to the van with me. Matt's dad sped away before they even got to grab their seat belts.

"Hey, Kari, are you okay?" Tai asked, concerned.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"I knew you shouldn't have come," he said, slightly angry.

"No, Tai, I wanted to come and help!" I countered.

"There was nothing you could do! All that did was scare you!" he argued.

"Both of you, stop it," Matt said, turning to face us, "It was probably for the best that Kari came. Now she knows what were up against. She has to come to the Digital world sometime, and there can only be worse digimon to come."

I smiled a little, while Tai scowled.

"But, Tai's right, you couldn't have done anything. He was trying to protect you, Kari. Sometimes it's best to listen to your brother from time to time."

Tai smiled triumphantly. "Yeah, I'm responsible!"

"Don't get too full of yourself, now," Matt sighed.

I giggled at that. Everything has been so serious and scary, that this little happiness just put me over the edge. I started to laugh harder. Soon I was laughing so hard that my gut hurt. I held my sides and laughed with all my might, my eyes tearing up.

Matt and Tai just stared, blankly, at me while I continued my laugh attack. Tai looked at me completely confused.

"What's so funny?" Tai asked, a little worried.

Tai looked at me, then at Matt. Matt just stared at me. Then he looked at Tai. Slowly, his face screwed up and he burst out laughing, too.

Matt and I were laughing, rolling around, as much as you can in a car, seat belted in place.

"What's so funny? I'm responsible!" Tai demanded.

That only made us laugh more. Even Matt's dad laughed at that one. I wiped away some more tears, and finally stopped. I panted a little.

"No, your right, Tai, your completely respons-" I couldn't say it with a straight face, and I burst out laughing again.

Tai scowled. "Come on, you guys! This is serious!"

I calmed myself again. "Okay, okay. You're right. This is serious." I looked him in the eye, while Matt continued to laugh quietly, in short little spurts, as he tried to calm himself down, too.

I stared at Tai, dead in the eye. I kept my face straight with all of my might.

Then Matt snorted.

Tai's eyes widened and he looked at Matt.

"Dude, did you just snort?" he laughed.

Matt lost all control and laughed again. He held his sides and leaned back in his chair, gasping for air.

Tai joined his laughter and soon, both boys were red in the face, and laughing with all of their might.

I looked between both of them. My straight face still on. Matt wiped some tears away with his glove and he chuckled.

I giggled one more time, but I was out of energy. My stomach is so sore right now.

"Aah," Matt sighed, finally out of energy, wiping away the last of his tears.

We all finally calmed down and we went in to a comfortable silence. I smiled and looked out the window. The convention center was coming in to view.

Quickly the happy energy faded as we stared silently at the building that held everyone.

A new found energy took over me. Not of happiness and joy, but of adrenaline and wanting to fight. Venommyotismon doesn't know how much power we really have. _I _don't even know how much power we have, but if we were strong enough to laugh and see the brightness just now, we have the strength to take him down.

Quickly we pulled up in to the parking lot. Before we even stopped, Tai ripped open the door and leapt out.

"Clear everyone out!" he yelled, "Now!"

He ran in the building, like a mad man.

"Venommyotismon will eat everyone here!" Matt yelled, jumping out, too, "Weregarurumon and Greymon are still fighting him!"

Matts dad stopped the engine and I climbed out.

"I don't know how long they can hold him off!" Tai exclaimed.

All of the digidestined walked out of the building and joined us. We stood and watched in silence. Even from here, we could clearly see Venommyotismon, towering over the buildings.

"Even if we had time, we couldn't move all of these people," Joe's brother grimly whispered.

"You don't understand," Gatomon said, "We can never out run him. We have to destroy him."

She stepped out and faced us.

"You can count on me!" The flying hamster-like digimon said.

"Yeah, us too!" Biyomon and Mimi's digimon piped.

"Me three!" The bug digimon said.

"Hey, make that four!" Joe's digimon said.

Gatomon shook her head and closed her eyes, "Patomon's the only digimon I need to come with me. The rest of you, stay here!"

Joe's digimon began to object.

"Nothing personal, I just want all of you to save up your strength. If my plan doesn't work, you'll all be needed," Gatomon assured.

Everyone was silent. We all stood, staring at the cat digimon. Biyomon turned to Sora, "Let's do what she says. She knows these bad digimon better than anyone."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be a downer," Mimi piped up, "But, how can any of us hope to stand against that guy? He's bigger than most buildings!"

"I've got a plan, like I said," Gatomon said, "Come on, Patomon, let's fly!"

"Mhm!" agreed the flying digimon.

"I'm right behind you, Gatomon!" Tai said, Matt and his dad following.

TK and I ran with them.

Patomon and Gatomon digivolved to Angemon and Angewomon.

Tai, TK and I sat in the middle section, and the red head and his parents sat in the back. Matt sat in front with his dad, again. Angemon and Angewomon were flying outside, and Greymon and Weregarurumon are still fighting, so that only leaves the bug digimon who sat in back, with his partner.

Sora and Mimi stayed back, saying they would meet up. Joe rode with his brother on his scooter.

"Angels? What's going on?" the redhead's mom asked.

"It's kind of complicated," his digimon answered.

"They digivolved, mom," the redhead said.

I didn't really listen after that. Mommy, Daddy, . They're all in trouble and we need to fight for them. Greymon and Weregarurumon are already getting beat up!

We drove closer and were getting close, fast. Venommyotismon shot beams out of his pelvis, just missing Greymon and Weregarurumon. One hit a building and it disintegrated!

"I sure wish I brought the camcorder!" Matt's dad awed.

The beast pulled back and swung his arm, punching Greymon full on, sending him flying back! He landed and skidded on the ground smashing in to Weregarurumon. The wolf digimon held his stance and pushed back on the fallen dinosaur digimon, slowing him down.

The both dedigivolved back in to Agumon and Gabumon!

"What happened to 'em?" yelled Tai, astonished.

"He must have drained them of their energy!" The redhead said, looking up from his laptop.

Oh, no. He can do that? We're doomed!

"GOODBYE SMALL FRY!" roared Venommyotismon, lifting his foot over the two small digimon.

They laid there, unmoving, defenseless! How can anything be so unfair? I heard Matt gasp from the passenger seat, and maybe I was imagining it, but I think I heard him whisper, :

"Gabumon . . . no . . !"

"Celestial arrow!" a female voice broke out.

"Hand of faith!" A male voice grunted.

I leaned and looked out to see Angewomon and Angemon in the air. Angewomon was aiming an arrow at Venommyotismon and Angemon was winding up a punch.

"Aaa-ugh!" yelled Angemon. The both sent their attacks at the same time. Two bright lights, one yellow, the other white, flew forward and impacted right in his chest.

He stumbled backwards, but nothing more. He even gave a chuckle.

"This won't be easy!" Angemon said.

"Nobody ever said it would be, Angemon," Angewomon answered.

Venommyotismon gave a maniacal laugh.

Finally we pulled up to a safe distance, that we could fight from. Matt and Tai jumped out and ran to their digimon. We got out, too, but stayed by the van.

"I shall enjoy devouring you! Angel food is one of my favorites!" The monster digimon chuckled with his gravelly voice.

Tai and Matt leaned protectively over their digimon.

"I'm so sorry, Matt. We tried," Gabumon said weakly, without opening his eyes.

"He was too much for us," Agumon continued.

"Why is that monster so much bigger than the other digimon?" The redhead's dad asked.

"Search me," he said, opening his laptop, "Hm, I thought Myotismon was already fully evolved, but he found some way of digivolving to an even higher level!" he looked up at Tai and Matt, "Some kind of mega-ultimate level!"

"Hey, that's not fair! That's like changing the rules in the middle of a game!" Matt said.

"That just shows how weak he is," Tai said with determination, but when he looked at Agumon in his arms, he looked worried and a little scared. Tai? Scared?

I looked up at the battle. No matter how many times they shot the beast, nothing seemed to affect him!

"Stop it, you're tickling me," the beast said sarcastically, "Now it's my turn!"

"You can do it Angemon!" TK yelled, from next to me.

"Go Angewoman! I added.

Matts dad turned, "Wait a minute, the prophecy, that's it. Quick, Izzy, what did it say about the 'angels'?"

So his name's Izzy. Got it.

Izzy typed on his keyboard and began to read.

"What does the prophecy say?" Izzy's mom asked, leaning to see the screen.

"Angels will shoot arrows of hope and light," he began reciting, "of the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect, and a miracle will happen!"

As he began reading, the angel digimon had been putting up a hard fight. A ferris wheel had disintegrated in the process!

"Okay, if Angemon and Angewomon are the angels in the prophecy-" Izzy continued.

"So then, who are the ones they've been sent to protect?" his dad asked.

"Go for it Angemon!" TK yelled.

"Yeah, kick his buttmon!" I yelled.

"It's simple, allow me to explain." Izzy's digimon said, "Say I'm kind of like a guardian angel. whose guardian angel am I? Yours. And who do you love the most?"

"I was getting to that!" Izzy interrupted, "My mom and dad, obviously."

"Exactly, but TK and Kari not only have mom's and dad's, they have something else, too," his digimon continued.

"They have brothers!" Izzy's dad realized.

"In a word, bingo," the bug digimon finished.

"Why would you want them shooting arrows at your loved ones?" Izzy asked, "Sounds dangerous to me."

"They're _angels_ Izzy," his mom said, "Maybe they're like cupid? He was sort of an angel. He shot arrows. They were arrows of love."

"Mom, isn't that a little corny?" Izzy asked rolling his eyes.

"It may be corny, but I buy it!" his digimon exclaimed, "All we got to do is get Angemon and Angewomon to hit you with their arrows of _love_," he said, singing the word "love."

"Hey, let's not be too hasty here!" Izzy yelled.

"What do you think?" Matt said, turning to Tai.

"It's worth a shot!" he turned to us, "Kari!"

"TK!"

"You sure you wanna?" TK asked nervously.

"Let's see these arrows of hope and light!" Tai said, challengingly.

"You two have got to get them to shoot at us!" Matt said.

"They'll only do it if you tell them to!" Tai said.

"You really want them to shoot you?" I asked.

"What if you get, like, dead or something?" TK asked.

"Never happen!" Matt smiled, he turned to Tai, "Right?"

"Right," he nodded, smiling.

I felt in my pocked and felt the smooth, rectangular object.

_ As long as you have this, you and I will both be safe. I promise._

I can always trust my brother. My lucky whistle, Matt's lucky harmonica, plus my faith in my brother. . .

"Okay . . ." I decided.

I pulled out my crest and held it up, bellow my chin, kind of like a microphone, "Angewomon!"

"Angemon, listen up!" TK yelled as he did the same.

A pink light shot out of my crest to Angewomon and a yellow out of TK's to Angemon.

"I know this maybe sounds crazy," TK called, "But shoot Matt and Tai with your arrows!"

As our lights reached the angel digimon, bows appeared in their hands.

"You, too, Angewomon!" I called.

Angemon turned to Angewomon, "He's right."

"Sounds crazy," Angewomon said, turning to Matt and Tai, "But . . ."

"Wait, you're sure about this?" Gabumon called.

"What if that prophecy's all wrong?" Agumon added.

Tai and Matt turned to them.

"You guys want a miracle or not?" Tai asked.

The both untucked their crests from their clothing and held their digivises in their hands.

"Yeah, miracles require a little faith!" Matt agreed. He turned, "Scared, Tai?" He challenged, smirking.

"No, not at all. How about you Matt?" He asked, with the same expression.

"'Course not! Piece of cake!" he hesitated, a bit of worry flickering in his eyes. I almost missed it, "But maybe I'll just," he grabbed Tai's free hand, "Hang on to you. To make sure you don't chicken out or anything."

"Yeah, right. I'll do the same for you, buddy," Tai smiled back.

Their crests began to glow. Orange and blue. Best friends, hand in hand.

I wish I had a camera. This is either the bravest and most moving thing I'll ever see, or the stupidest and the last time I'll ever see them standing, again. I clutched Matt's harmonica and squeezed my eyes shut. I can't look! I **have** to look! I opened them a little.

"One miracle!" Angemon yelled, winding up his arrow.

"Comin' up! Angewomon finished.

They launched their arrows.

Everything happened in slow motion.

The arrows left their hands. I brought my hands up to my face and peeked through my fingers. The glowing white arrows traveled through the air, heading right for their lower, middle backs. The tip of the arrows made impact and their eyes widened.

I didn't see their expression after that because the arrow filled them with the same bright light.

It took over their bodies, then the air around them. Suddenly it was just a bright explosion where they stood.

Oh no! They didn't make it! I squeezed Matt's harmonica as hard as I could and wished with all of my might!

"Woah!" I looked over at Agumon, who was glowing a bright orange! "Agumon warp digivolve to . . ." he grew to Greymon, then to Metalgreymon, and suddenly he had a human-like posture. He was still an orange dinosaur, but he had metal covering the majority of his body and he stood, like a human does.

" . . . Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to . . ."

Gabumon was glowing a blue light. He, too, grew in to Garurumon, then to Weregarurumon and then he was covered in metal and he had two torpedo slots on his front shoulder blades.

Two metal blades shot out of his back and worked like wings.

"Metalgarurumon!" he howled.

Matt and Tai slowly dimmed and stood there, in one piece!

"Woah, cool!" Tai whispered.

I couldn't help myself, I ran forward and hugged them both. I could have lost them! Again!

"Hey, Kari, were fine," Tai said gently, smiling.

"Yeah, what did I tell you?" Matt winked.

"I know," I said, muffled by their shirts.

I know.

I can never lose them.

Matt's harmonica pushed against my leg, through my pocket.

Yeah, I know.


End file.
